1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an energy supply system, more particularly to a heterogeneous energy supply system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, vehicles driven using alternative energy sources such as electricity, compressed air and hydrogen gas are increasingly developed. However, the existing charging station is usually dedicated to supply a specific one of the alternative energy sources.